Do You Trust Me?
by daydreamer22688
Summary: The third addition in my CHLARK stories. This take's place a couple months after The Cool Down. There is something standing in the way of Clark and Chloe getting closer! Read and Review!


**Say That Again, Please?**

By,

Daydreamer22688

Authors Note: This is the next chapter in my CHLARK story line. Takes place after The Cool Down. I do not own Smallville, maybe I'll be in it one day! Yeah in my dreams…

School had started again, in Smallville. Clark and Chloe had taken the place of Lana and Whitney as the poster couple of Smallville High. No one had suspected they would ever be together, but just by looking at them you could tell they were happy together. But Chloe was still bothered by something. The one thing that made Clark Kent, Clark Kent…his secret.

She sat at the torch computer typing as quickly as possible. She had to get the next issue out and she was missing one article. How hard was it to write a story on the homecoming dance, Chloe thought. She was pissed, she had to type the article like crazy with no information. She had to bullshit the whole thing. Chloe tried to call Clark five times and no one was answering. They had been dating for almost three months and it never failed, Clark was always late, or missing from everything and she was sick of it.

She finished typing the article, shaking the cramps out of her fingers. She sent the paper to the printer, shutting off her computer. It was 9:30 and Clark still has not called her. She locked up saying good bye to Mark the schools late night Janitor. It was a fairly nice night out, she put the top down on her VW Bug so she could enjoy the night air and the stars. She let the air calm her. A single tear fell down her cheek, she quickly brushed it away, not wanting to cry.

"Sullivan don't cry for him, he doesn't deserve it," she said sternly to herself, holding back more tears. She pulled into her driveway, she noticed the form of a certain boy sitting on her porch swing. She knew he would be waiting for her, he always was and tonight she didn't want to hear his excuses for blowing her off, she just wanted to be alone. She parked her car getting out, walking up the porch stairs, unlocking the house door without saying a word to him. Clark got up from the swing coming to stand behind her. Chloe didn't even acknowledge him, he put his hand on her shoulder she shrugged it off.

"Chlo, I'm-" Chloe opened the door closing it on him, before he could say anymore.

"Chloe!" she heard him yell, knocking on the door. He knew her father wasn't home, so he kept knocking and ringing the doorbell.

"Chloe, I know your behind that door, lets talk please….Chlo, I'm really sorry, there was something I had to take care of…" before he could finish the door opened. The tear stained face of Chloe met his.

"What was it that you had to take care of Clark?" Clark just looked at her.

"Oh wait, let me guess, you can't tell me! Well guess what Clark, I'm sick of you never showing up when I need you, I'm sick of your stupid lies. Relationships are built on trust, on talking and Clark I can't handle this, I fell like I'm always giving 100 but you're only giving 50. If you can't tell me what's going on Clark then I can't do this anymore," she yelled through her tears.

"Chlo, I…,"

"You know what, don't, I don't even want to hear it, goodnight Clark!" Chloe slammed the door locking it. She ran upstairs, throwing herself on her bed, crying in defeat. Clark heard her sobbing and he wanted nothing more then to bust into her house and tell her everything, hold her and make it stop hurting. He was the one causing her this pain and he hated himself for it more than anything. Maybe Chloe was right, maybe they couldn't do this anymore, Clark thought to himself. He saw Gabe Sullivan's car coming down the street.

"Goodnight Chloe," he said to the night air, then he super sped away before Gabe saw him.

….

Clark stood in his Loft, he could see the sun rising. He couldn't sleep, all he could think about was Chloe. He loved her, more then she knew, and he trusted her but he was afraid of what she might think, might do. He didn't want to lose her. He hated himself for hurting her, maybe she was right, maybe they should break up, it would only protect her in the long run, he thought. He slammed his fist into the wooden pole, snapping it in half.

"I hope you plan on fixing that Son," Jonathon's voice said from behind him.

"Hey dad," he said sheepishly.

"Rough night?" he asked. Clark nodded.

"What are you doing up you've got another hour of sleep left?" Clark asked.

"I saw the light on and I couldn't get back to sleep, so I thought I'd come up and see what my favorite son was up to," Clark gave him a weak smile.

"So what's wrong? Does it happen to do with a certain blonde haired reporter?"

"Yeah… I think she might of ended it, but it's all my doing." Jonathon came up next to Clark putting a hand on his shoulder.

"A relationship takes two people Clark, talk to her, I'm sure you will work it out."

"Dad… I think I've come to a decision," Clark said timidly pausing.

"Which is?"

"I think it's time I tell Chloe about me." Jonathon gave Clark a disapproving look.

"Clark, I'm not so sure…"

"Dad, it's the only way we can be together, she called me out tonight, she's sick of all my lame excuses for not being there and it kills me I can't tell her the truth dad. She deserves to know."

"Well son, I'm not going to say I agree with you, but it's your secret to tell. I can't make those decisions for you, its your life, but just remember you could lose a lot more then a relationship if you tell her." Clark nodded, visibly thinking over what his father had just told him.

"You really care for her don't you Son?"

"Yeah, dad, I do."

"Well, then Clark, do what you feel is right. I will support you either way," Jonathon told him, patting his back.

"Thanks dad," Clark hugged him.

"Now you get some sleep, you can do your chores after school."

"Thanks dad."

Jonathon walked down the loft stairs, Clark watched him enter the house. He knew it was a big risk telling Chloe, but he loved her. Over the past three months he grew accustomed to having her there all the time. He needed her as much as she needed him. Today he would tell Chloe Sullivan about the real Clark Kent.

…

Clark spent the whole day at school waiting for Chloe to come to her classes. She never missed a day of school. Clark knew whey she was gone and he felt guilty. He checked The Torch one last time making sure she wasn't there. He called her cell but it went straight to the voicemail. He called her house but all he got was the busy signal. The day seemed to drag on forever, when the bell finally rang he ran outside, made sure no one was looking and sped off to her house. He was surprised to find Gabe Sullivan's car in the driveway. Clark could smell waffles burning from within the house. He knocked on the door, he heard Mr. Sullivan's voice from inside,

"Just a minute please!" he called. A few moments later Mr. Sullivan came to the door when he opened it smoke came filtering out.

"Hey Clark, it's so nice of you to come see Chloe when she's not feeling well. I'm just trying to fix her something to eat, not doing very well as you can see, but I thought maybe some Sullivan waffles would do the trick… OH GOODNESS! Sorry Clark, here I am babbling, come in, come in, you came to see Chloe." Clark smiled at Gabe's craziness, it reminded him of Chloe.

"I was trying to make waffles, but I burned them again, so I'm afraid she will have to live with some chicken noodle soup ala' Campbell's!" Just then Clark had an idea.

"Mr. Sullivan, do you mind if I make her some waffles?"

"Oh Clark, you don't have to do that-"

"No, Mr. Sullivan, it's no problem, my pleasure."

Well, alright, Chloe's lucky to have a friend like you. And call me Gabe Clark, Mr. Sullivan makes me feel like my father. I'll let her know you're here."

"Um, Mr.. I mean Gabe do you think I could surprise her?"

"OH! Of course, how silly of me, well you know the way to the kitchen. Don't worry about the dishes either I'll take care of it."

"Thanks."

"No problem Clark, just yell if you need me." He walked away, Clark went to the kitchen. There was Waffle batter everywhere and one was burning in the iron. Clark ran over unplugging the iron and opening it up wafting the smoke away. "He was not kidding when he said he burnt the waffles," Clark said to himself, laughing. He made new batter, quickly making some fresh ones. He super sped quickly to get some fresh raspberries and whip cream. He set up a nice plate, slowly walking up the stairs to Chloe's room. He picked up Chloe's sobs with his super hearing, a shape pain went through his heart. He knocked on the door.

"One sec dad….okay come in!" Clark slowly opened the door.

"I come baring gifts," Clark said smiling. Chloe immediately slumped back down in bed, covering her head with her comforter.

"Clark go away," she mumbled.

"Chloe, please we need to talk," he said moving to sit on her bed. She felt the bed sink at the weight of Clark's body. Clark sat the plate of waffles on her dresser.

"I know you don't want to hear it but I really am sorry. Something happened…with my… with my biological father," Clark said quietly. Chloe pulled the covers off her head, sitting up to meet Clark's eyes.

"I thought that would get your attention." Chloe looked down ashamed.

"I know I haven't been completely honest with you, or anyone for that matter, but I know that I need to be. I'm ready to tell you everything, but I need to have you promise not to freak out on me and not hate me."

"Clark, I could never hate you, and I won't freak out. Whatever you have to say can't be that bad," she said assuringly.

"I'm not so sure, but Chloe first of all, I want you to know, I've never meant to hurt you. I would never even dream of it. The truth is, is that I love you, and I don't want to lose you. I'm not telling you because I have to, I'm telling you because I want to and I need you to know." Tears silently rolled down Chloe's cheeks. Clark slowly reached up brushing the tears away. Chloe leaned into the palm of his hand closing her eyes. Clark leaned in gently kissing her and to his surprise Chloe kissed him back. He parted resting his forehead on hers.

"What was the for?" Chloe asked.

"I wanted to remember our last kiss, if that was it." He said quietly.

"Clark…If you don't want to tell me I'll understand, I know I overreacted…"

"Chloe, we can't just ignore this, I want to tell you."

"Okay." Chloe reached for his hand taking it in hers.

"Chloe, I, um, I, well, I have um, powers, and they weren't caused by the meteor shower, I was born with them, and well, I didn't exactly live here when the meteors hit, I sort of caused it and I came down with the meteors," he said quickly. Chloe stared at him for a moment, confused.

"Clark, how in the world would you have caused it or come down wi…" She drifted off, slowly putting the pieces together. Clark started to explain more.

"Chloe, I'm not from Smallville, I'm not even from this planet." Chloe just stared at him even more confused than before.

"But that would make you like an…"

"Alien," Clark interjected.

"But you, you uh, you look so uh, human." Chloe had taken her hand from his rubbing her forehead trying to comprehend the information.

"I'm from the planet called Krypton, the planet was destroyed, I came down with the meteors." Chloe stared at him, confused. She paused in thought before she spoke again.

"But Clark, that's impossible, there is no such thing as aliens," She started laughing nervously, getting off the bed, pacing. Clark stood up next to her.

"Chloe, I'm not lying, I would never lie. Chlo, I even have the spaceship I came to earth in. My parents kept it after they found me." Chloe again stared strangely at Clark.

"Clark, I um, I, this is hard to take in, I'm just, um, I think, I need to um, think about this just, um think." She wasn't making any sense, she knew it but she was so confused. Clark for once in his life tried to hold back tears, not only of sadness, but of anger and frustration.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone to think." Clark stood up walking past her, his head down. Before he could leave the room Chloe grabbed Clark's arm. He turned around hopefully. Suddenly Chloe's lips were on his, his eyes widened in shock. He slowly relaxed against her lips, closing his eyes. She put a hand on his cheek drawing him closer deepening the kiss, she finally broke apart several moments later.

"I had time to think, I'm sorry I acted like that, I'm just, I don't know what I'm thinking, all I know is, I fell in love with this Clark Kent and alien or human I fell in love with you, nothing can change that, even if I wanted to, but I don't." Clark smiled weakly at her.

"I thought for a moment I had lost you forever," Clark said sadly.

"Like I said that night in the loft, you could never lose me, even if you wanted to." Clark kissed her briefly, "Good," he said. Chloe took Clarks hand pulling him over to sit on the bed.

"So I'm still not clear on some thing's. You said powers…what kind of powers?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Clark that's a stupid question, of course I trust you!" Clark swooped her up in his arms.

"Then hold on tight!"

"What?"

"Hold on." Chloe clung to him, before she knew what had happened, Clark was sitting her down on the grass by the lake. Chloe looked around confused.

"What the… how the… how did you do that!" She asked loudly.

"Super-speed," Clark said proudly.

"Super-speed?"

"Yes."

"That explains how you get places so quickly!"

"Yeah…" Clark said shyly. "That's not all, I have super strength, heat vision, x-ray vision, and super hearing."

"All the perfect qualifications for an expert peeping Tom!" Chloe teased, trying to lighten the moment. Clark gave her a goofy warning look.

"So you freaked out at all?"

"I was a little at first, but like I said your still the same goofball I fell in love with, there is no difference, besides the fact you're a little more superman than man now."

"I hope you understand why I never told you, there was so many times I wanted to tell you I just…"

"Clark its okay, really! I understand completely, I'm just glad you finally did tell me," she told him smiling.

"I'm glad I finally told you too, it feels like the world has been lifted off my shoulders." Chloe kissed Clark tenderly on the lips.

"Now, if I wasn't mistaken I think there is some Raspberry waffles calling my name, that I never got to eat, and if my dad finds out I'm gone when I'm "sick" he will kill me." Clark picked her up in one swift motion, Chloe looping her arms around his neck.

"Do you trust me?" Clark asked her again.

"Forever and always."

"Then hold on."

THE END


End file.
